List of inconsistencies in Halo
This list is compiled to show the various discrepencies spotted in the Halo universe. It is difficult to decide which resource is "superior" to another, so usually, the inconsistancy is mentioned in the articles that it involves. If you think you can explain an inconsistancy, do so here, on the article's talk page. There are two types of Inconsistancies: Conflicts and Discrepencies. Conflicts happen when two sources say two different things about the same object. Discrepencies occour when a seemingly impossible event happens without any explination. Discrepencies Halo: The Fall of Reach *The London: included as a mistaken reference to the UNSC Pioneer in some early editions (FoR p.74) *Faster than light drive is referred to as a "Shaw-Fujikawa" engine (FoR p.141), and later as "Fujikawa-Shaw" (FoR p. 278) * UNSC frigate referred to as the UNSC Alliance, and then shortly thereafter as the UNSC Allegiance (FoR p.145, 154) *The ship UNSC Leviathan is referred to as a cruiser (FoR p.162) while it is later referred to as a carrier (FoR p.212). *James' left/right arm fried off by a Fuel Rod Gun (FoR p.208, 210) *''Pillar of Autumn'' missing its portside emergency thrusters, and then using them twice (FoR p.271, 292, 320) * While riding to Reach Station Gamma, Kelly-087 tells the Chief that the Spartans are "All secure." Kelly isn't even in the Pelican at the time (FoR p.306) *Confusion: "There were twenty Super MAC guns in orbit. They could accelerate a three thousand ton projectile to point four-tenths the speed of light and place that projectile with pinpoint accuracy..." (FoR p.283). 0.4c or 0.04c? Halo: Combat Evolved *Main viewscreen of the Pillar of Autumn labels the as-of yet unidentified ring as "Halo" (which is not officially named till the level Truth and Reconciliation *Cortana cannot begin to calculate the pulse range of halo just after 343 finishes telling her it has a radius of 25 000 light years (H:CE "Two Betrayals") *Almost every Pelican dropship bears the marking E419 on its side, despite that each pelican has a different ID number. *PVT Jenkins's Record View on the level 343 Guilty Spark shows the date as the 27th of may 2552. *The pilot of the Master Chief's lifeboat is referred to as "Lieutenant" but says "Aye aye, sir" to The Master Chief even though Lieutenant is higher ranked that Master Chief.However,this could be due to the fact that nearly all UNSC personnel owe subordinate respect to the Spartans to some degree. Halo: The Flood *Jackals and Special Ops Elites on board the Pillar of Autumn (HtF p.7, 36, 29) *Yayap dreams of trudging "through the swamps of his home world, past naturally occurring pillars of fire, to the marshy estuary where he had grown up" along with a "reedy hut" and "the family's ancestral fish pond" (HtF p.60). All other sources establish their homeworld as a frozen, methane filled wasteland. *During the Two Betrayals chapter, the Master Chief "went with the rifle and shotgun" (HtF p.281), and only a page later manages to come up "with his sidearm in his hand" (HtF p.282). *Sergeant Parker referred to as a he (HtF p.112) and then a she (HtF p.113). *First Lieutenant Melissa McKay's mission clock appears to be prefixed by an extra 1 (HtF p.127, 148) *Jackal anomoly: An encounter with 2 Jackals ends with one bullet ridden and the other plummetting off a cliff. However, following this a Marine steps forward and summarily shoots "each Jackal in the head" (HtF p.103). Halo: First Strike *Longsword landed in the Ascendant Justice is repeatedly referred to as a Pelican (FS p.75, 93, 95, etc.) *Isaac is referred to as Spartan-029, even though he has already been established as Spartan-039 and Joshua is Spartan-029. Conflicts Manual vs Books (These discrepencies are created when material from the game manuals is inconsistant with material from the novels. Generally the game manuals; being the first ones published (and the basis ideas in which the novels are based on), are considered superior cannon.) * The Halo: Combat Evolved Manual states that the Harvest incident took place in 2520 (H:CE Manual p.4) while other sources specify 2525 (FoR p.96) *The Manual also states that Captain Keyes has served in the UNSC since 2526 (H:CE Manual p.8) though he was fresh out of the UNSC OCS in 2517 (FoR p.19) *The Grunts are referred to as 5 feet tall (H:CE Manual p.10), but in The Fall of Reach they are referred to as being a meter tall (a little over 3') (FoR p.1) *The Halo: Combat Evolved manual describes the Scorpion Tank as having a 90 mm main gun, while in Halo: The Flood, after one of the tanks fires, Ado 'Mortumee hears a 105mm shell pass overhead. Game vs Books (These are created when the novels describe events that are not the same as what is seen in gameplay. Again the games are generally considered more canon.) *Primary insertion group during the Truth and Reconciliation assault is made up of ODST's (HtF p.100), while in-game there are only marines. These could be seperate insertions, but a singular attack is more likely. *Halo: The Flood describes only four Scorpion tanks being retrieved from the Pillar of Autumn, which does not account for the one in Assault on the Control Room. *Cortana accesses Halo's Control Center via the Master Chief removing and placing the memory chip from his helmet in the console, while in the novel she broadcasts herself into the system using the suit's transmitter. *UNSC ships use rotating sections to simulate gravity (FoR p.274) yet no such mechanism is seen in-game. This could be accounted for if the rotating parts were inside the ship. The Pillar of Autumn may also have been using the reverse-engineered Covenant technology called Gravity Plating instead of rotating sections. *The Pillar of Autumn's MAC cannon is depolarized and cannot fire (FoR p.337), yet the gun is apparently used, and the loss of fire control still makes headlines (H:CE, opening cinematic)'' Note that the subspace jump takes a few months. This means that there was a time during which the MAC could have been repaired.'' *The cutscene in H1 at the end of the level "The Pillar of Autumn" clearly shows the PoA being fired upon with plasma. However in the novel, the Prophet at the ring forbids the Covenant ships to fire lest they strike the sacred relic (Htf p.6) *Grunts love to overcharge their plasma pistols in the books (HtF p.81), yet they never do so in the games. *In the game Master chief throws Pvt. Jenkins's Record View away but still has it in first strike. This could be explained by the Chief's suit automatically making a copy of Jenkins's recording as a possible means of gathering intelligent like today’s armed forces gather dog tags from the dead although this is only a theory. Books vs Books (These happen when information from the novels are inconsistant with information from other novels.) *Pelican's operational maximum is listed as 12 Marines (HtF p.76), elsewhere as 3 crew, 10 seated, 5 standing (Sybex PC Guide p.66), yet elsewhere they can carry 75 children (FoR p.46), 30 Elites (HtF p.211), or 27 Spartans (FS p.27) {Note that the pelican in FS has all the unnessecary equipment removed (likely including the seats), and the spartans are more or less jam-packed into the little craft} *During the battle of Reach many Covenant ships are destroyed, but not before they can loose their own lethal plasma attacks (FoR). However, later plasma en route to a target merely dissipates as the originating ship and its magnetic controls are destroyed (FS p.266). *Halo: First Strike implies, though never implicitly states, that the Ascendant Justice is the flagship of the Fleet of Particular Justice. But the Halo Graphic Novel describes the Seeker of Truth as the flagship. *Lieutenant Dominique is introduced as a member of the command crew of the Pillar of Autumn (FoR) then he dissapears when the ship arrives at Installation 04 (HtF). It is possible that he was killed in the battle around Reach. Category: Lists Category: Project Pages